I Like Her Hair
by Wynn-J
Summary: When woken up for a midnight snack, Patricia finds Eddie and the two visit some feelings they'd never admit aloud. Two-shot.
1. Midnight Snack

**Hey, had this idea for a story that would NOT go out my head so I figured, why no share it with you guys?**

It was 1:23 am and Patricia was _starving_. She thought it was because to her being sent to her room without supper due to her and Eddie's heated discussion just before they walked into the dining room. They'd both been sent to their room for swearing and inappropriate language while walking through the door frame. Man, they couldn't stand Vera.

Patricia pushed herself out of bed trying not to wake Joy or Mara beside her. The room had gotten pretty cramped since Joy had moved back and all three of them had to share a room. Patricia pulled down her pajama shorts and tied her T-shirt behind her back with a pony tail the way Nina taught her.

She also put her tousled hair into a pony tail and looked at herself annoyed in the mirror. Her hair always got massively curly when she went to sleep. Joy was always telling her it looked cute but that just made her hate it more. And tonight, no, morning it was even more annoyingly curly for some reason.

She snuck out the door, crept past Victor's headquarters and made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised to see the lights on and hear noises. She peeked in the door frame to see Eddie making one of his 'boy sandwiches'. Or as he called it a 'hoagie.' Either way, Patricia and Joy still called it that. Before Patricia entered the kitchen she found herself making sure her pony tail was evenly layered on her shoulders and that she didn't look too messed-up from sleep.

_Wait, what am I doing?_ She thought as she stopped fixing herself and stepped into the kitchen. "Your boy sandwich almost done? I need to use the kitchen." She smiled when Eddie turned to her surprised but frowned when he went back to ignoring her and focusing on his food. "Hello? I'm talking."

"Yeah, with that annoying British accent." He grinned. Patricia made her way to the counter top by the 'Entrance to Hell' as Sibuna called it.

"Would you prefer it if I talked like you?" Patricia asked jokingly but was surprised when Eddie said,

"Sure, why not." He put down the mustard and rested his hands on the counter top waiting expectedly. Patricia readied herself as she cleared her throat and tried to speak like Nina had tried to teach her.

"I'm hungry 'cause you got us both in trouble and made me skip dinner." Eddie stared at her shocked "And I like dogs, hate cats 'cause their annoyingly small, skinny and ugly. I absolutely hatted it when you called me Hermione on your first day. I also hate the way my hair curls up when I don't constantly flat iron it. Oh, and you're annoying." Eddie, ignoring the insult, smiled.

"I didn't know you could speak American."

"It's not called 'speaking American'; you do know that, right?" Eddie didn't answer he only continue putting dressing on his hoagie.

"I like you hair, actually."

"Serious?" she asked trying (and failing) to hide her blush. "Why?"

"The same reason you're turning into a tomato." Patricia fake-gasped and lobbed lettuce at him. It smacked him right in the face making Eddie reach for the lemonade container.

"Payback time." He smiled as he poured it on her head. Patricia jumped at the sudden coldness and shrieked loudly. She grabbed the mustard and Eddie grabbed the ketchup. The started spraying at each other, getting condiments in Eddie's hair and on Patricia's mouth.

"I hate you!" Patricia screamed

"I hate you too." He smiled at Patricia's sneering face as Patricia's container ran out of mustard. Eddie laughed as he got closer and sprayed it all over her.

"Stop! Stop it, Eddie!" Eddie and Patricia were now nose to nose staring at each other with hate in their eyes.

"You surrender?" Patricia looked up at Eddie furiously and he stared down at her with the same look. He never gave her enough time to answer before her tipped her chin up and brought her lips to his. After going through initial shock of what he just did, Eddie started to settle into the kiss.

Patricia tried hard to convince herself to pull back but his lips were _so_ soft. She pushed herself on her tippy toes and Eddie lifted her on to the counter top. She wrapped her arms around her neck as he put his arms on her waist.

Eddie slipped his tongue into her mouth just before they heard footsteps approaching. They both heard it but didn't want to let go of each other. That is, until they heard,

"WHAT DO YOU CHILDREN THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Eddie quickly untangled himself from Patricia and she hopped off the counter top. Victor starred at them with vicious eyes but even weirder, he kept giving the same look to the counter top dividing the kitchen and the dining room.

"Well, we were, uh, you know…" Patricia and Eddie stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Making out." Whispered a male voice behind the wall.

"ALFIE!" about six whispers yelled accusingly. Behind the wall Alfie, Joy, Mara, Amber, Nina, Fabian and Jerome popped up avoiding everyone's eyes. Patricia glared at them as Eddie stared down at the floor.

"Toilet duty for all of you in the morning."

"It technically _is_ morning." Eddie murmured

"And detention for you after school, Eddie." Patricia looked back and forth from her friends, Eddie and Victor. She wanted to talk about the kiss with Eddie which she couldn't do if he was in detention. "All of you to bed now."

"I'm hungry." Patricia sassed

"To bed. Now, Miss. Williamson. And you will clean this mess tomorrow." Victor demanded making Nina jump.

"Fine." She said. Patricia picked up Eddie's hoagie and took out a giant bite. Slowly she walked to the door, chewed and spit it in Victors face. Her friends gasped, Eddie smiling.

"DETENTION!"

"Aye aye, captain." She said with a pure American accent. She turned and went up the steppes.

The girls followed Patricia up the steppes ready to discuss about what happened. The boys followed Eddie to their corridor and laughed.

"I knew you liked her." Jerome smiled

"You're good." Alfie commented

"Why do you like _Patricia_?" Fabian asked when they entered their room.

"I like her hair." He stated as they turned off the lights.


	2. I Like His Eyes

**Sorry about the long wait, was trying to piece together all my random thoughts while reading FictionPress books. Man, that site is addicting…**

"Peddie. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Not like Amfie or Alber, I mean, it doesn't even _sound_ right! Alfie bought me a ring the other day and at first I got really excited until I figured out it was _plastic_! I mean, really?" Amber was rambling again and, as always, Patricia was about to flip. It was always about couples and love and Patricia was starting to hate the whole idea of romance as she neared the detention hall.

"Eddie and I are not a thing." Patricia scoffed for the 20th time. "We don't even like each other." The two rounded a corner Amber looked at her red-headed friend like _she_ was the blonde.

"You don't snog off the face of someone you don't like." She flipped her long hair to one shoulder before continuing. "Which is why me and Alfie are on a break."

"Alfie and I." Patricia corrected

"This doesn't concern you." Amber said rolling her eyes. "But it does involve your sister. Seriously, how can Alfie kiss Piper while on spring break during our break up? Yeah, I know we weren't together but _come on_. She looks just like _you_." Patricia stopped walking in the center of the hallway to glare at the cringing fashionista. Amber formed her pink lips into an awkward smile. "Well, of course she looks like you- you're twins. But he knew we'd get back together as soon as I forgave him…and to be honest you can use a little make-up. Blush, mascara, earrings. I told you I'll give you a make-over whenever you feel ready. Morning, midnight, evening, twilight-."

"You can stop right there, Dr. Seuss." Patricia held up a hand to make her stop rambling and thanked whatever gods in heaven that the detention door was now visible a few feet away. "Well, I gotta go, Ambs. See you at the house."

"But-."

"_What_?" Patricia asked, no longer trying to be nice. Amber was her friend but Amber was also her stereotypical blonde friend and Patricia didn't do stupid.

"Detention's being held in the gym today. Ms. Flanakin says you'll be scraping gum from the bleachers." Amber took a deep breath then whispered disgustedly. "Ew."

"_Gym_. Since when do we even use the gym? How many kids can put gum under bleachers in a barely used gym?" Amber slowly removed the gum she had in her mouth to throw it in the nearest trash can. "Forget it." Patricia sighed rolling her eyes and continuing her walk to detention.

"Your fave color is green, yeah?"

"Yes," Patricia said focusing on the double door ahead. She knew Amber had a tendency to ask random questions when she was confused which meant if Amber was opening her mouth it was usually to ask a question.

"You like vanilla, yeah?"

"Yes."

"You hate my scrap books, yeah?"

"Yes."

"You like Eddie, yeah?"

"Ye- oh, will you _shut up_?"

"Williamson!" Mr. Flanakin called as Patricia and Amber entered the gym. "You're late!"

"I'll be seeing ya," Amber whispered as she quickly ran away. Or tried, as you couldn't really run in such high heels. _So _now_ she leaves._ Patricia thought with a snarl as the small girl wobbled out of the hallway.

"Really, I thought I was early." Patricia muttered as she joined the rest of the delinquents in detention. Her eyes flickered to Eddie who was sitting on the other side of the crowd. They're eyes met and as soon as they had he looked away. Patricia scolded herself for wanting to stare longer. She couldn't help it, the boy had nice eyes.

"Care to tell us why you're late?" _No, not really. _Patricia thought.

"Uh, the bell rung before I got here?" she asked innocently. He rolled his eyes and fanned her off like she was an annoying fly in his way.

"You use the scrappers in the bucket and clean. Work in partners, one pair equals one set of bleachers. You don't leave 'till there clean."

"And if we don't clean?" A boy in all black asked rudely.

"Then you don't leave." He snapped back before rubbing his temples as if he had a head ache. "Your partners are on the whiteboard. I'm going to get some aspirin." As soon as he walked out the gym doors five kids barricaded it so he wouldn't be able to get back in.

Patricia's worried glance did not go unnoticed by Eddie, who had sent frequent glance at her since she'd walked in the room. _Her hair's different._ Eddie remarked in his head before telling himself it was stupid to assume she wouldn't change it while getting ready in the morning.

_If we're paired together I'll scream._ Patricia thought. She knew this part of the story, whenever the boy and girl are matched together and are supposed to fall in love. But not her. She wasn't some dumb romance-novel girl.

She looked over at the board while others talked and yelled and, in one case, made out.

_Patricia Williams…Katherine Baldwing._ Halleluiah! No talking to Eddie. She could just scrape and leave no drama. Then, out of curiosity, she looked down at his partner.

_Edison Sweet…. Hallie Joneson._ Shitting fuck! Kat and Hal were like sisters and talked the living day lights out of eatchother and they _couldn't be separated_. Like ever.

So when the two squealed and ran off into the corner like Barbie dolls. Patricia scowled and turned right into Eddie who thought the same thing she did.

"If we work together you can't bring up the kiss." Patricia said as they walked along to a bleacher.

"You brought it up, not me." Eddie smiled as he sat of one of the clod seat. "Still craving my lips?"

"Just like I crave cancer, Eddison." He scowled and she smiled and just like that order was restored. The began scrubbing with the tools and didn't talk for what seemed like a while whenever Patricia asked,

"Can you speak in an English accent?" He raised an arched eyebrow at her and she once again marveled his eyes. "I was just wondering 'cause, ya know, last night."

"Oh, so you're still thinking of last night?" She scoffed and went back to scraping.

"I can speak in the accent, you know?" he said after moments of silence later.

"Oh, yeah? Do it."

"Because of your inability to keep your hands off me we are now stuck in detention scraping what might be gum or a dead animal off of bleachers." Patricia frowned.

"So you _can't_ speak in the accent."

"What?" he asked insulted "I was perfect."

"Well that's a lie because we know Eddie can't be perfect at anything."

"Except kissing?"

"Yes- No, wait." Eddie smiled. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Oh, of course you didn't."

"And may I remind you that _you_ kissed _me_ last night."

"Um, who _let_ me kiss them last night?"

"You caught me off guard!"

"Really? Are you on guard now?"

"What?" She wanted to say that she _didn't_ intend for this to happen again but in a way she was kind of looking forward to it. How close he was, how safe she felt when he wrapped his arms around her, or the way his lips were always so soft. But he pulled away early and that annoying smirk was still there.

"See? This is your fault." Patricia narrowed her eyes at him and there her scrubber at his head. It bounced off with a thud and she laughed with delight. He rubbed his head, obviously hurt.

"You do know you sound like those cartoon villains when you laugh like that, right?"

"Why do Americans always say right at the end of their sentences?"

"Why do Englishmen always say yeah at the end of their sentences?"

"Englishmen?"

"Or women. I'm not one to be sexist." They smiled and leaned back into the cold, hard, metal seats, unaware that they'd scooted closer to eatchother.

And they just talked. Even after all the kids left. They sat there and talked about anything and everything they could think of. Outside it was getting dark and the shadows that cut across the gym floor were spooky, yet romantic.

"So what's it like in America?" Patricia asked

"Oh, there's way more fast food." Patricia laughed. "But really it's not much different. Well, there's the architecture and the double decker buses but that's kind of expected."

"I like your eyes." Patricia mumbled tiredly leaning her head on her shoulder dreamily. Eddie laughed.

"Thanks." He said. "I like your hair."

"Thanks." She replied coming closer. This time she was going to kiss _him_. No guards up, no one watching. Just them.

Or at least she thought that until she heard a voice say, "Hey can you do that again, the lighting was off."

"Amber!" Patricia called breaking away from Eddie. "I told you no scrapbooking!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Nice Hair, now go one and kiss again so I can use the flash."

Amber never got her scrapbook. But you can still find it if you look through Patricia's briefcase under her bed. Every now and then she opens it and flips through the pages. Remembering the times when it took more than hours of prepping just to say the words I like your hair or I like your eyes.

But now was better whenever all it took was a glance to say I love you.

**AN: So, yeah, I was looking at Fictionpress. Com like it was nobody's business and forgot ALL about this site. I know right? How is that even possible? Nevertheless that I forgot about all the one shots thought about/ wrote for this fandom.**

**So, in the spirit of House of Anubis – Season Three that started shooting this month (or last month since I have no idea when I'll be able to upload this) I thought "Why not continue that one-shot?"**

**SO SORRY about it coming so late as I know some of you guys are probably wondering how come you didn't do this earlier so as a SUPER apology, I decided to finally put to paper (or word document) the multi-chapter story I wrote for my fave couple, Eddie and Patricia.**

**Enough with my rant, sorry! : p.**

**And a BIG good-bye to Nathalia Ramos, or Nina, really proud that she decided to focus more on her studying but really, Nat? JUST WHEN THE THIRD SEASON WAS GONNA COME ON? But congratulations to her!**


End file.
